Stupid Heart
by toalcohol9
Summary: Jodie never thought she would one day she would meet one of the most famous actors in the universe. Yes, universe not just world, because it's David Tennant! Just one tiny little problem, David seems to think that he's actually the Doctor from his show, Doctor Who. Yeah-well-that's about it. Bit of a Dotorwhump later if you guys want. Or Davidwhump if you think about it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Five….

Four….

Three….

Two….

One….

_RIIIIIIING! _

I glanced at Ben, my best friend; he was wearing a similar grin on his face.

He mouthed at me, _"Summer!"_

I laughed, "You got that right."

"My house?" he asked.

"What, now?"

"No, tomorrow, of course now! It's summer! What better way to celebrate!"

I rolled my eyes; Ben's way of celebrating would be hours in front of the TV watching Doctor Who. And as much as I loved the show and how hot David Tennant was (Have you seen him? Come on!)I _actually _wanted to go outside for a change.

"Yeah, maybe next time." I said.

"Fine, suit yourself. I'll have David to myself tonight!" he said, pouting a little.

I laughed, "He's yours _just _for tonight."

I grabbed my bag and sped off; calling over my shoulder, "Give him a kiss for me!"

I walked all the way home without getting mugged, a rare thing in Manila. (The story is set in the Philippines BTW.)

I reached my building, well; I own a room in the building so it's technically mines right? Well, maybe not, but still."

I took the stairs up all the way to floor seven (Probably the only exercise I ever get.). The elevators here were crappy and I swear there is a big blood stain on the wall there, but the manager kept insisting it was just mold, which I don't see is better than blood.

I reached my floor and panting a little (Who wouldn't!) rummaged in my bag for the keys when the door banged open.

Mom stood there _dripping wet_. Her clothes were drenched and her hair was a soggy mess.

"Dear, I heard you coming up. "She said. "Washing machine- water- man-passed out- Help!"

Smart as I was, my answer was "Huh?"

"Man- water-just-just get in!" she grabbed me and pulled me in the apartment. (No guys, it's not a mermaid. I don't like fish.)

She led me to the kitchen, where our washing machine was usually kept.

I was greeted by a sight no one, not even the most horrible of people, deserve to see.

A washing machine that was overflowing with dirty brown water(I don't know, I just don't know), our clothes scattered all over the floor(Getting dirtier by the second), and a strange man lying on the floor unconscious(Again I don't know.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You've got to be kidding me." I groaned. "Right, first things first, mum, what the hell did you do!"

"Whoa, hold on, I, she gestured around her, did not do this."

"Yeah? And the machine just decided to go all wacko?" (I have no idea what wacko means, but I've always wanted to use it so…)

"No, it was h-"

She was interrupted by a groan coming from the unconscious man.

He was cradling his head in his hands and was trying to sit up.

I stared at the man, from what I could see from his back, he had wild unruly hair that was sticking up in all directions, a brown coat that was a little too large for him and well, he was soaking wet.

Mom kept looking back and forth at me and the man, "What do we do?"

"How should I know? You're the one who invited him in!"

She scoffed at me, "You actually think I would invite a complete stranger into my own home? He came in all by himself, I found him fiddling with the washing machine! He was pointing this weird little gadget at it and the machine just-well-went all crazy!"

"What! And you didn't think to mention this? That guy could me _insane_! He could be a creep or something-he could be-"

"_He_," The man said suddenly, "is not a creep and _he_ would really love a banana milkshake right about now."

I stared at him; he was standing now and facing us, though he still had to grasp the kitchen counter for support. He was tall, really tall, and skinny. He was wearing a navy blue suit and probably the most striking feature about him; his eyes were a warm brown color. Somehow able to look sad and happy at the same time.

Mom's eyes widened with shock, which quickly turned to fury, "You- you get out now! How dare you-"

"Mom." I interrupted her, "I think we should do what he says." I took a step closer to him, can't believe my luck.

"And why," she asked, absolutely furious now, "should we do that?"

"I know this man." I smiled at him, and he grinned back, "He's Davi-"

"The Doctor!" he said, interrupting me mid-speech. (What's with all the interrupting? Jeez!)

"Oh! He's a doctor, why didn't you say so?" she glanced at me meaningfully.

"But-but he's not-"I said, before being interrupted (_again)_ by Doctor-uh-David-whatever.

"Of course I am." He smiled cheekily at me and winked, "The one and only."

Author's note: I probably typed the word _interrupted_ at least five times! Well six if you count the one I typed now. Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, I'll try making it longer next time. Comment if you have no idea what the hell I'm writing about, which is most likely, and I'll try answering them ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

David-uh-the Doctor kept smiling at us. He was using _that smile._ The one where you can't help but smile back at.

Mom was completely taken aback; she kept glancing back and forth between me and him. I could tell she was already falling for him and in a minute, she would probably have the milkshake ready at hand.

"Now!" the Doctor clapped his hands together and said, "I was chasing something in and it might have slipped in here. I was just checking to see if it could have crawled in the machine and it went a little crazy. A tiny bit my fault. Well, maybe not. Well, actually, yes it is."

At this point I couldn't help but laugh, his speech pattern was exactly like the Doctor. "Come on, you're joking right? Is this like a publicity stunt or something?"

The Doctor (apparently) stared at me. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Well, maybe a little bit. Well, actually, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mom slammed her hand on the kitchen counter, "Enough! Who are you? Really?"

"I told you, I'm the Doctor. I'm a time lord and can travel through space and time. I'm 903 years old and have seen more wonders than you could possibly imagine. And I would really love that milkshake now." He flashed another smile at mom, which was all the incentive she needed.

She grabbed her purse and said, "We're out of bananas, I'll just pop out and get some. Be right back." She glanced one more time at the Doctor before practically running out the door.

"Nice girl, your mother." He said.

I scoffed at him, "Nice? I've been asking her to buy groceries for weeks! She wouldn't but it for her own daughter, but she'd probably spend the entire day hunting down some bananas just because a pretty boy asked him to."

His eyes widened, "Pretty boy? You're talking about me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes! But that's not the point! What are you doing? Are you making fun of us? Well stop it!"

Still grasping the counter for support, he slowly knelt down I front of me. "I swear" he said softly, "I'm not lying to you."

I stared into his eyes, (big mistake) they were looking at me earnestly. At that point, I would have believed him if he told me he was the tooth fairy on a mission to hunt down Santa or something.

"Alright, alright, I believe you." I finally said.

He grinned at me, "Thank you."

He stood up slowly and winced, he touched the back of his head lightly, careful to avoid further agitating the wound.

"You got a nasty bump there. Need any help?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm fine. My kind heals pretty quickly. I'll be all better in a while."

"Okay, but you should at least get a change of clothes. You could catch a cold or something."

"Ah right." He stared at his clothes and seemed to realize for the first time how wet they were.

"You got any clothes that might fit me?" he asked.

"Yeah, follow me." I gestured towards my parent's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Doctor followed me all the way towards my parent's bedroom. He kept commenting in all the little details in our house.

"You know you should really get that mold checked out. Yellow wallpaper? Not really a good choice is it? And what is that smell?"

I swear if it wasn't the Doctor talking, I would have kicked him out immediately. Instead I felt like laughing. Despite the fact that David Tennant's probably _bonkers_.

He paused suddenly and looked around. "What? Where am I?" he was clutching his head and his eyes had a panicked look about them.

"Huh? You're asking that now? After you barged in like this? I asked.

"You-what?"He was backing away from me now. "I don't know what-AAAAHHH!"

He was on his knees and he kept clutching his head.

I knelt down next to him, "Hey! HEY! Come on! Come on! I thought the Doctor could handle stuff like this!"

"He looked up at me, there were tears in his eyes. "Doctor? What? You mean the character I played? Look I don't know what sick joke this is, but I'm not the Doctor. Please-help-my head!" He was breathing heavily now.

By now, I was seriously spooked. Ok ok, it's not like I'm completely dumb. When all else fails, I could always count on one thing.

It has never let me down before. I left David(apparently) in the hall. He was leaning on our wall still grasping his head tightly.

I turned back down the hallway and headed to my bedroom instead.

_Wait! Just wait!_


End file.
